Okada Robin Shoko
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts, USA |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |label = Zetima, NICE GIRL Project! |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |bloodtype = O |height = 162cm (5'4") |zodiac = |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = October 1, 2006 |days = |mcolor = |blog = http://ameblo.jp/robin-shoko/ |twitter = http://twitter.com/#!/xoxorobin19}} Okada Robin Shoko (岡田ロビン翔子) is a member of Ciao Bella Cinquetti. She is a former member of Hello Pro Egg. Biography Early Life Stukas Robin Shoko was born in Boston, Massachusetts to a Japanese mother and American father. When she was one year old she moved to Los Angeles and lived there until 2000 when she moved to Japan. Despite having lived in the United States for seven years, she said that she has since forgotten how to speak English.Tweet from Robin (in Japanese), 2012-05-07 She has an older sister and an older brother."Start!" (in Japanese), I am ROBIN, Okada Robin Shoko, 2011-06-18 Her sister, Mikako Stukas, is a model who competed in the 2007 Miss Asia Pageant. 2004 In 2004, Robin became a Hello Pro Egg, dancing at Hello! Project concerts and training to be an idol. 2006 In 2006, Okada took part in the Nissen Hikosen Project 2006 with three other Eggs, singing the theme song for the event. From August 31 to September 10, she participated in the Otona no Muchiga play "Kotobuki Coffee"."大人の麦茶 第十杯目公演 「コトブキ珈琲」" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu. 2013-12 (archived: 2015-03-17). On October 1, Okada and Goto Yuki were added to THE Possible. On the same month, Okada began to go by her current stage name "Okada Robin Shoko." 2007 In October, she graduated with the group from the Hello! Project into Tsunku's new "Nice Girl Project!". 2012 In April, Okada opened a [https://twitter.com/xoxorobin19 Twitter account]. 2013 On April 4, Robin announced that she was named leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/robin-shoko/day-20130404.html Profile *'Name:' Okada Robin Shoko (岡田ロビン翔子) *'Real/Full name:' Stukas Robin Shoko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子) *'Nickname:' Robin (ロビン) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Boston, Massachusetts, USA *'Blood Type:' O *'Zodiac:' {Zodiac|03|15}} *'Height:' 162cm (5'4") *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, tennis, making candy *'Special Skills:' Talking fast, massage, tennis, volleyball. *'Favorite animal:' Cheetah *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Character:' Hello Kitty *'Favorite food:' Rice, meat, raspberries, strawberries, in box lunches hamburger *'Least favorite food:' Shellfish, sea urchin, greasy food. *'Likes:' Accessories, Pocket Novels *'Dislikes:' Scary TV shows *'Animal she compares herself to:' Chimpanzee *'Close Friends:' Akiyama Yurika, Goto Yuki, Fukuda Kanon *'Siblings:' Big brother and big sister (model Stukas Mikako) *'Pets:' Lucky (dog) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **THE Possible (2006–) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' **THE Possible (2007-) **MM Gakuen Gasshoubu (2009-2011) Discography Participated In Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (空がある) (with Fukuda Kanon, Kitahara Sayaka, Hashida Mirei) *2007.06.13 Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (金魚すくいと花火大会) (featuring Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki) DVDs *2010.03.20 Bikini Torechaimashita by Robin ( ビキニとっちゃいましたbyロビン) *2011.06.15 Bikini Torechaimashita (ビキニとれちゃいました) Photobooks *2010 Robin no Shouko (ロビンの証拠) Works Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Theater *2005 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Kotobuki Coffee (コトブキ珈琲) Radio *2014– TRY 60 Bu (TRY60部) (Tuesday Regular) Gallery Okada_Robin_Shouko_2007png.jpg|Okada Robin Shouko, 2007 Okada_Robin_Shouko_1052.jpg Okada_Robin_Shouko_1055.jpg Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter es:Okada Robin Shoko Category:Group Leaders Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type O Category:March Births Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1993 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Pink Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Members from America Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Current Leader Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg